Such lighting modules usually include a printed circuit board with one or more light sources arranged on the upper side thereof and a covering element, which at least partially covers the printed circuit board. In addition, provision is generally made for the lighting modules to have an external driver or control gear, in which one or more electronic components which are required for operating the light sources on the printed circuit board are arranged. Said one or more electronic components are connected to the printed circuit board having one or more light sources. By virtue of such an external driver or such external control gear, a large amount of installation space is required for the lighting module, in particular in a lighting device.